¡Me las vas a pagar Malfoy!
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Rose Weasley tiene una libreta donde escribe todo lo que piensa, desde pensamientos más íntimos como situaciones absurdas, pero Qué pasaría si acabara en manos equivocadas? Secuela: "Weasleys y Muérdagos".
1. La Libreta extraviada

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALFOY!<strong>

"_Porque Scorpius Malfoy siempre ha sido el peor de los bastardos. Si tuviera que definir la palabra Perra en sinónimo de bastardo usaría su nombre. Él es el peor que alguna vez conocerás. Si eres inteligente sabrás que es mejor estar alejado de él, pero si no es el caso se una mosca más en la mierda". _Rose Weasley entrecerró los ojos cuando vio pasar una figura masculina a cinco metros de ella.

"_Siempre con ese cabello rubio tan bien peinado…" _Justo en ese momento la luz del sol chocó sobre su platinada cabellera haciéndola resplandecer con la misma intensidad que 100 galeones. Entonces la chica se llevó una de sus manos a su mata pelirroja indomable, al hacerlo sus dedos quedaron enredados. La única manera que tenía por cepillarlo era cuando se encontraba húmedo, si lo hacía en ese instante se esponjaría más de lo ya lo tenía.

"_Tan asquerosamente bien peinado, ningún cabello fuera de su lugar… Maldito" _echó una bocanada de aire y lo siguió con la mirada hasta el lugar donde se fue a sentar. Ella se encontraba recargada a la sombra de un árbol en pleno Mayo. Sobre sus rodillas había una libreta donde escribía todo lo que su mente recitaba en forma de desahogo.

Y en esos momentos su problema era Malfoy y su arrogancia. Varias veces había tenido que lidiar con ello sobre todo en clases donde éste presumía de saber las respuestas a todo, cosa que ella también las sabía pero no lo alardeaba.

¡No lo soportaba!

"_¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Casanova? ¿Don Juan? Asqueroso mujeriego de la iniquidad diría yo"_. Apretó más el puño haciendo su caligrafía más presionada hasta el punto que casi rasgar el papel.

Ella observó como Malfoy se inclinó descaradamente para ver debajo de la corta falda de Samantha O'Harold, una chica Irlandesa de último curso proveniente de Hufflepuff. Se decía que pudo haber sido sorteada en Slytherin si no fuera por su clara falta de ambición.

"_Encima de pervertido egocéntrico. ¿Cómo es que vive sin recibir al menos un golpe al día? O ¿Cómo es que Albus se junta con él?". _En aquel momento escuchó su tediosa y ridícula voz presumiendo abiertamente su gran léxico en hechizos_. "Totalmente fuera de lo extraordinario. Todo mundo puede hacer esos hechizos, no hay nada de complicado"._

El solo pensar que le quedaba dos años más en compañía de él la sacaba de quicio y sumándole que el rubio era prefecto. _"Idiota, ¿Por qué es prefecto? ¿Qué pensaba su jefe de casa al hacerlo… ah.., claro ¡Cualquiera sería prefecto si ser cargara con una gran fortuna en Gringotts!". _Volvió a estancar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, no hizo más que abrir su boca formando una "O". No sabía qué hacer, si actuar indignada o sorprendida. ¿Cómo lo hacía? De un momento a otro le miraba la ropa interior a una de séptimo, consecutivamente presumía a lado de unos alumnos de tercero ¡Y ahora hacía llorar a una chica de Ravenclaw! Eso ya era el colmo de los sinvergüenzas. _"Pero será bastardo o cínico, ¿Cómo se atreve? Siempre usando esa buena cara para conquistar a quién demonios Merlín sabe quién para después botarlas una vez conseguido lo deseado. Eso es ser hijo de Banshee"._

Rose observó la escena. La Ravenclaw lloraba al rubio quien tenía el ceño fruncido evitando su mirada _"A ningún Malfoy les gustan que les den espectáculos dramáticos…"_, ella le decía algo a suplicas, el se llevo una mano a las sienes e intentó ignorarla olímpicamente pero ya era tarde, era presa de todas las miradas de los presentes. Rose sonrió al saber que Malfoy estaba siendo humillado _"Tú te lo ganaste Malfoy, sólo porque eres guapo y atractivo no te da derecho de ir y jugar con las chicas"._ El Slytherin sabía que debía terminar con todo ese espectáculo de una buena vez, miró fríamente a la chica y le dijo algo que Rose no alcanzó a escuchar lo único que supo que debió haber sido tan terrible como para que la Ravenclaw saliera huyendo. Malfoy suspiró cansinamente y volvió a sus actividades como a quien no le importa la cosa. Rose siguió escribiendo.

Segundos después las risas chillonas de dos chicas de Slytherin acataron su atención, eran de séptimo y se encontraban abrazadas entre los brazos de cierto rubio. Él sonreía a los dos chicas siguiendo de su coqueteo. Rose no hizo más que rolar los ojos cuando una castaña le tocó los músculos. _"Eres una persona sin decencia alguna ni escrúpulos, sólo te falta la Sra. Norris, McGonagall y yo para que hayas salido con todo el castillo. Qué repugnante". _Una de ellas le besó la mejilla y la otra le tocaba la pierna._ "Una prostituta sin clase…"_

— ¡Rose, Rose! —la aludida soltó un chillido de sorpresa.

— ¡Lily, no hagas eso! —apretó los labios y los puños. Hoy estaba de pésimo humor.

— Alguien no amaneció de humor, pequeña banshee —soltó unas risillas que sólo hicieron sulfurar más a la pelirroja. Con un ceño fruncido acató las risas.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó toscamente. Lily sonrió ampliamente, tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¡Fred, Hugo y los gemelos consiguieron una salamandra y la están hechizando para que hagan cosas graciosas! —dijo tan rápidamente junto con una hiperactividad como quien come toneladas de azúcar.

— ¡QUÉ! —Se levantó de un salto— ¿Cómo es que consiguieron una salamandra? —Gruñó— ¿Qué no saben que es peligroso? ¡Argh! —Volvió a gruñir— Esto… esto tengo que decírselo a mamá ¿Dónde están Lily? —puso las manos alrededor de sus caderas como su abuela solía hacerlo cuando reprendía a sus hijos.

— ¡En la sala común! ¡Pero date prisa o te perderás lo mejor! —la tomó de la muñeca para llevársela arrastras.

Lily jalaba tan fuerte y a una velocidad increíble a Rose provocándole varias caídas y reclamos los cuales Lily ignoró. Cuando llegaron Rose Weasley soltó un chillido eufórico sobresaltando al bonche de alumnos que veían en espectáculo.

— ¡Más vale que liberen esa salamandra o me veré obligada a reportarlos! ¡Y eso cuenta para ti también Hugo! —los señaló con su índice mientras se hacía paso por la multitud.

— ¡Rose! —chillaron los niños.

— Relájate Rose, es sólo una salamandra ¿Qué daño podría hacerles? —La pelirroja volteó al protagonista de tal barbaridad con un semblante de no creer lo que escuchaba. Debía haberlo imaginado.

— ¡Tú! —Volvió a señalar con su ya famoso dedo índice— ¡Tú les diste la idea! ¡James Potter, eres Premio Anual! —él pelinegro echó una carcajada.

— Rose —pasó un brazo alrededor de su espalda y la atrajo hacia él—, yo creo que estos niños necesitan un poco de diversión, todos tenemos deberes… sólo míralos —la muy torpe le hizo caso, vio semblantes falsos de niños fingiendo sufrir por las grandes olas de tareas y trabajos que tenían. Arrugló el entrecejo— ¿No es mucho lo que sufren estos pobres niños? Ahora… llega una de quinto y les quita su diversión ¿Cómo crees que se sienten ahora? ¡Anda, míralos, que no te de miedo mirar el verdadero sufrimiento! —nuevamente los miró para encontrarse con unas caras aún más tristes.

— James… ¡Es una salamandra! ¿No sabes cuáles son los daños de una quemadura de salamandra? —Éste sonrió— me lo imaginaba… ¡Es peligroso! ¡Sí quieren diversión para eso están las canchas de Quiddicth! o ¡EL SNAP EXPLOSIVO! —ahora ella sonreía. Ah, qué bien se jugaba al Snap, buenos tiempos sin duda alguna.

— Por favor, nadie juega al Snap explosivo desde que Dumbledore era estudiante —replicó astutamente James.

— ¡James Potter, eres imposible! —suspiró cansinamente—. No digan que no se los advertí —ahora se dirigía a los niños de la salamandra—, informaré al Profesor Longbottom de esto —dicho y hecho se dio media vuelta ignorando las impugnas y reclamos de los presentes para ir a su habitación.

Hoy había sido un día demasiado agobiador.

Se tiró en su propia cama, se tapó el rostro con su almohada, necesitaba un sueño y lo haría aunque eso significara llegar tarde al almuerzo del sábado. Cerró los ojos, se acomodó en una posición confortable, soltó un suspiro y poco a poco comenzó a dejarse ir en el mundo de los sueños.

Primero, comenzó a pensar en sus deberes y lo que tenía que estudiar para sus TIMOS _«Genial, TIMOS, otra preocupación más. Si estudio por lo menos 2 horas diarias contando más las horas libres podré tener Extraordinarios… ya es Mayo, sólo me quedan 2 semanas más y…2 semanas… también es la final de Quiddicth, espero que Slytherin no gane contra Ravenclaw, bueno con los puntos extras que he tenido dudo que gane Slytherin… lo siento Albus… como me encantará ver la cara de decepción de Malfoy… le pediré a ese chico Creevey que tomé unas cuantas fotos, ese momento es EPICO, así las podré distribuir por la sala común, decirle a James… ¡Oh, tú eres prefecta, tú no haces esas cosas! Juntarme con Lily me está haciendo daño… pero si se trata de Malfoy, creo que es comprensible… pedazo de hurón pervertido, asqueroso, insufrible, una serpiente sin duda alguna ¿Serpiente? Basilisco diría, hijo de la Banshee… ¡Uy, sí, Soy Malfoy y me creo porque tengo mucho dinero y tengo a las chicas a mis pies! ¡Cretino! ¿Alguna vez podrá pasar por un espejo sin verse? ¡YO QUE SOY MUJER NO ME VEO TANTO COMO ÉL! ¡Ja! esto se suma a la lista de odio hacia Malfoy, que por cierto…»._ Rose se levantó de salto.

— ¡Dónde está! —se abalanzó al piso en busca de su cuaderno mas no encontró nada, sólo un par de calcetines de lana de la navidad pasada.

Sintió como empalidecía.

_«De acuerdo Rose, cálmate, seguro que se te cayó cuando entraste a la habitación, sólo hay que buscar bien… ¡Ay, a quién quiero engañar, no traía ninguna libreta!»_ Se mordió el labio, pasó sus dedos por su rojiza cabellera. Soltó un chillido, nuevamente sus dedos habían quedado atrapados en su mata.

Salió de su dormitorio maldiciéndose. Ahora tenía que estar ocupada buscando su estúpida libreta con comentarios hirientes hacia Malfoy y demás cosas personales que había escrito de ella, desde sus pensamientos más íntimos como situaciones. La presión arterial se le bajó.

Encontró al bonche de alumnos aún entretenidos con la salamandra, los presentes la miraron e intentaron esconder a la criatura, pero Rose estaba más preocupada por su libreta que un montón de niños tontos jugando. Suspiró. Se agachó y comenzó a gatear en busca de una libreta, seguro que se le había caído en la discusión o cuando James la abrazó, era lo más probable porque por nada del mundo se despegaba de esa libreta.

— ¿Rose, Qué demonios haces en el piso? —Preguntó Lily con la carcajada siempre abierta en la boca.

— ¡Lily! —Chilló— ¿No has visto mi libreta? —sintió como la gracia de Merlín la iluminaba.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Una morada con broches de bronce? ¿La que siempre cargas y no dejas que nadie vea? ¿Esa que tiene una "R" con pedrería de fantasía? —Sintió el mismísimo viento rosarle el rostro, como si alguien la abanicara.

— ¡Sí, esa misma! ¿La viste? ¿La tienes? —se alzó del piso sacudiendo su falda. Tomó de los hombros a su prima y la sacudió frenéticamente presa de la emoción.

— Por supuesto que no. Sólo preguntaba —había sido todo tan fácil para ser real. Su rostro cambió de uno emocionado a un lacónico serio.

— ¿Se-segura? Di-digo ¿No la viste sí la llevaba conmigo? —lentamente bajó sus brazos de los hombros de ella.

— Creo que sí… amm —miró hacía el techo como quién busca algo— este… creo que… no... no, no recuerdo —Rose Weasley gruñó.

— ¡Merlín, que he hecho! _—__«¿Criticar duramente a Malfoy cuando él no te había hecho nada? ¡Pero es Malfoy! Calla Rose, sabes bien que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, todo es Karma, según los Muggles hindúes dicen»._

— Bien, fue un gusto ayudarte, tengo que seguir viendo la… —Rose la tomó del brazo.

— Ah, no. Esto es tú culpa, vienes conmigo —Lily la miró con horror.

— ¿Mi culpa?

— Sí. Si no hubieras venido a decirme lo de la salamandra aun tuviera mi libreta… ¡El árbol! ¡Ahí fue la última vez que recuerdo que usé mi libreta! —y entre jaloneos sacó a su prima de la sala común. Ya podía ver Lily las interminables horas en busca de una estúpida libreta púrpura.

«_Has memoria Rose. Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca de las jardineras del patio… frente a ti estaba Malfoy pavoneándose frente a todos… idiota»_ las chicas corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, tenían que llegar, no dejar pasar más tiempo, cualquiera podría ir y tomarla, leerla para después reírse de los vergonzosos escritos de una adolescente de 15 años, ridículos poemas, antecedentes, sueños… y una gran lista llena de insultos hacia Malfoy… cualquiera que la encontrara no se lo pensaría dos veces y repartiría copias por todo el alumnado… sólo de pensarlo ya no sabía si estaba roja de vergüenza o pálida de horror.

¿Y sí Malfoy la encontraba? Haría las maletas y se iría lejos de Inglaterra, tal vez allá por Alaska, un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla ni recordarle sus peores momentos de humillación ¿y sí comenzaba una vida como Muggle? _«Britanny Stanford, la chica nueva del Alaska… podría rentar una cabaña, junto a un lago congelado donde pescaría mi alimento y lo vendería… así podría ganarme mi dinero… ¿Qué moneda usan ellos? ¿La paga es buena?... ¡Rose Weasley eres la persona más dramática del mundo!»._

Llegaron al patio principal, inmediatamente Rose localizó el árbol donde reposaba, se acercó a toda prisa… y sintió desfallecerse. Ninguna libreta se encontraba ahí. Soltó un gritó lleno de horror.

Miró alrededor suyo, la gente actuaba con toda la naturaleza del mundo, cada quien enfocada en sus asuntos sin prestar ningún gramo de atención a una pelirroja desquiciada con ideas paranoicas acerca de una nueva vida como Muggle. _«Bueno, al menos quienquiera que lo haya tomado no se ha dignado de sacarle copias… seguro que está ocupado/a burlándose de mis estupideces". _Volvió a echar un vistazo «Todo indica que Malfoy no lo tiene… no está por aquí… Merlín».

Ninguna persona podía tener tan mala suerte en un solo día, nadie era tan desquiciado para eso, así que Merlín tenía y debía apiadarse de ella y que si alguien se había encontrado su libreta que fuera lo suficientemente honesto para ni siquiera meter sus narices dentro de ella y devolvérsela cuanto antes, pero que ridículo, nadie era tan bueno ni honesto para hacer eso.

— ¡Albus, Albus! —gritó Rose cuando vio a su primo atravesando la puerta de la entrada hacia el patio. Él la vio, se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia ella.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó con indiferencia. Lily le sonrió, con un exagerado meneo de mano lo saludó. Él le correspondió con un seco cabeceo.

— Se me perdió una libreta…

— ¿Esa morada fea que siempre llevas a todas partes y que no dejas que nadie vea? ¿La de estúpidas decoraciones de diamantitos y rubíes? —si no estuviera en esa situación probablemente se hubiera enfado y hasta golpeado con un puntapié en la espinilla.

— ¡Sí! ¿La viste? ¡Dime que lo hiciste! —de pronto recordó esas fachosas fotos que había pegado en las primeras hojas de la libreta, fotos de ella de bebé y de excursiones a la playa del verano pasado. Sintió la sangre correrle al rostro.

— No, sólo preguntaba… —Rose soltó un chillido— ah… perdiste la libreta… debe ser bastante vergonzoso lo que escribías por tu expresión… que Merlín se apiade de tú alma —volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo antes de que emprendiera su retirada.

— ¡Albus tienes que ayudarme! —El chico arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Y por qué yo?

— Lo mismo me pregunto yo… buen punto ¿Qué hago aquí? Cómo si no tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para decirte que no, Rose —una sonrisa taimada se formó en los labios de la niña.

— Y si dijera que hay fotos de ustedes en las primeras páginas… —jamás le había gustado el chantaje, pero ahora era necesario.

— ¿Qué fotos Rose Weasley? —siseo el pelinegro con voz seca. Lily dejó de sonreír.

— Las del verano pasado… de la playa… —fingió avergonzarse, tapo su rostro con sus manos esperando los gritos que no tardaron en llegar.

— ¡ROSE WEASLEY! ¡ESAS FOTOS ERAN PRIVADAS! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS? ¡Ahora todo mundo se reirá de mí! —gritó Albus y por lo general el chico era serio, tranquilo, evitaba a cualquier cosa los bramidos.

— ¡Qué te pasa, de mí también lo harán! ¡Rose, ese traje de baño es lo bastante vergonzoso hasta para Molly o Lucy! _—__«Estoy siendo sincera. Sí acercas una lupa hacia la foto podrás ver a Lily con ese bañador. Una pieza completa con florecitas, arcoíris y estrellitas, de verdad que está horrible; en otra parte Albus no sale tan mal, digo, es sólo un estúpido collar hawaiano; mas yo no tengo vergüenza, deberían meterme a Askaban por mi atrevimiento ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando cuando decidí posar con Victoire en bikini así? Mi padre no ha visto las fotos pero conociéndolo es capaz de darle un infarto, mandarme a un colegio de chicas y prohibirme usar faldas que enseñen mis tobillos, todo esto si llegara a ver sólo una… Si lo vieran los chicos… ¿Dónde puedo comprar un boleto para Alaska?»._

— Si me ayudan a encontrar la libreta les prometo que nadie verá las fotos. Hace como media hora o 45 minutos que la perdí, yo creo que todavía podemos encontrar a la persona antes de que sea tarde _—__«Madre santísima, divina gracia de Merlín, tú que estás con nosotros siempre, ayúdame… Sé que el chantaje es malo, pero era necesario, mi persona, mi moral están en juego»._ Los hermanos le fruncieron el ceño, y con un rígido asentimiento aceptaron ayudar a Rose.

Cada quién salió por su lado. Rose fue directo hacia la biblioteca donde deberían haber muchos chicos a causa de las grandes olas de exámenes, TIMOS y EXTASIS que se estaban presentando las siguientes semanas. Lily fue a los campos de Quidditch dónde había alumnos practicando, jugando o siendo espectadores. Albus simplemente fue directo a los pasillos.

La pequeña pelirroja corrió por los pasillos hacia el campo de Quiddicth pero desafortunadamente había escogido el camino equivocado, había una gran estampida de alumnos sin embargo cualquiera diría que eran animales —era necesario dar codazos, empujones a la gente para poder pasar y claro que todo mundo lo hacía—.

— ¡Potter! ¡Cinco puntos menos por correr en los pasillos! —dijo un premio anual de Slytherin.

— ¡Estás de broma! ¡Aquí no se pueden correr! —protestó inútilmente porque el chico la ignoró.

Al llegar al campo de Quiddicth se detuvo entre todas las personas que estaban ahí, básicamente en los Slytherins ¿Quién mejor que ellos para robar una libreta personal? Frunció el ceño sólo de pensarlo. De pronto vio a unas chicas de sexto reír entre ellas, tenían una especie de libreta es sus manos ¡Por la sagrada Morgana! ¡Esa era la libreta de Rose! Tomó una gran bocanada de aire inflando su pecho como son de valentía y fue directo a ellas. Fingió toser para llamar su atención. Resultado: una de esas miradas fulminantes que sólo las encuentras entre un basilisco y otro basilisco.

— Disculpen —dijo la pelirroja— ¿Puedo ver esa libreta?

— Fuera de aquí niñata, no estamos para bromas de novatos —contestó una morena. Lily frunció el ceño.

— Sólo quiero ver la libreta.

— Y yo te dije que te largaras— iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

— Escucha, Sólo quiero ver si la libreta es mía, nada más —tomó otra bocanada de aire. Estas chicas eran lo bastante grandes y con más experiencia, no podía ir a jugársela, en un dos por tres acabarían con ella.

— Mira mocosa, esta libreta es mía, así que largo de aquí —se levantó de su asiento, las dos acompañantes de la Slytherin comenzaron a hacer coro.

— ¿Puedo echarle sólo un vistazo? La portada simplemente —comenzó a sentirse pequeña cuando las otras dos también se levantaron de su asiento. Eran por lo menos 15cm más altas.

— ¡Te dije que no! —Lily perdió la paciencia, esa era la libreta de Rose el sólo pensar que esas chicas vieron las fotos hervía de furia y vergüenza.

E hizo algo sumamente estúpido. Intentó quitarles la libreta. De pronto todo se oscureció.

**OOO**

Albus merodeaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts clavando la vista en cada alumno con libretas. Conocía la libreta de Rose, siempre cargaba con ella y una vez junto con James y Fred intentaron robarla con fin de saber qué tipo de cosas vergonzosas y ridículas escribía, pero no resultó con éxito, Victoire siempre estaba al tanto además de tener una relación muy cercana con Rose. La libreta nunca se tocó.

De pronto dejó de tener tanto interés por el horrible decorado de pedrería y porque cada intento que hacían fallaba, así que mejor abandonaron la idea, había cosas muchos más interesantes y divertidas que una tonta libreta de una adolescente de 15 años.

— ¿Buscas algo? —Albus refunfuñó.

— No —contestó secamente, lo que menos necesitaba era la ayuda de Malfoy, lo conocía perfectamente, ese tipo de cosas sólo eran tentaciones, no dudaría en burlarse.

— Entonces sólo les ves los culos a las de séptimo… comprensible, pero no te recomendaría a Janice Goyle que es donde hace unos instantes me pareció que mirabas —Albus hizo una cara de disgusto apartando su mirada rápidamente del bolso de Janice.

— ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó casual.

— Nada. Estaba por ir a la biblioteca ¿Vienes o quieres seguir mirando culos? — Malfoy torció una sonrisa.

— No, tengo cosas que hacer —clavó los ojos donde le pareció ver una libreta morada en el bolso de la mastodonte. Malfoy arrugó el ceño como si estuviera oliendo algo sucio.

— De acuerdo… te dejo disfrutando de… Janice —y se retiró con toda la elegancia que uno pudiera tener, como aquellos modelos de túnicas costosas y finas.

Albus siguió con la mirada fija en aquella libreta, sus esmeraldinos ojos centraron más la vista con un gran descaro. Los chicos que pasaban lo miraron con repugna y las chicas con desaprobación. Cualquiera diría que le estaba viendo las bragas a Janice y más cuando la chica se agachó a recoger su bolso del suelo.

Alguien se acercó a la chica, le susurró algo en el oído continuamente sus ojos azabaches parecidos a dos escarabajos se dirigieron a Potter, quien seguía mirando el bolso.

Lo último que recuerda es que sintió un golpe tan fuerte como si una blugder lo hubiera noqueado.

**OOO**

— Disculpa ¡Disculpa! ¡Sí, tú! —preguntaba Rose por el pasillo que se dirigía a la biblioteca frente al aula de encantamientos— ¿No has visto una libreta? Es-es una libreta un poco gruesa —con las puntas del dedo índice y pulgar imitó el grosor de su cuaderno—, es de color pur-purpura a-a así como la túnica de la profesora de Aritman… ¿no? —la chica a quién preguntaba negó varias veces, tantas hasta que la pelirroja lo notó—. Gracias…

_«Y Merlín no quiere ayudarme…»._

— ¡Tú! —Se acercó corriendo a un chico de cuarto año— ¿No has visto una libreta por el patio principal, ba-bajo un árbol? Era de color purpura o morada… ¡De acuerdo, no la viste! —El chico se retiró malhumorado. Un Slytherin…

Dio unos pisotones sobre el piso de piedra. Es que nadie podía ser así de cruel ¿Quién iba a querer un cuaderno feo color purpura? ¡Nadie! Pero siempre estaba la tentación presente de querer saber que hay escrito, claro, no dudaba que quienquiera que se lo llevó hubo hecho eso.

Comenzó a pensar, debió haber sido un Slytherin, era lo más lógico, debido a que nunca se había llevado de maravillas con esas serpientes, siempre discutía con alguno de ellos cuando le tocaba hacer pareja en pociones o alguna otra clase, con una chica acerca de lo estúpida que se veía siendo superficial o con Malfoy mayoritariamente.

Se encaminó a la biblioteca a preguntar a otros chicos más, se fue directo a los Slytherins, unos le dirigieron una mirada ponzoñosa, otros le sonrieron como si ella fuera un chiste y otros simplemente la ignoraron. Los maldijo.

— ¡Flint, Flint! ¡Escúchame! —se acercó a una chica de su mismo curso, ésta roló los ojos con fastidio. Nadie soportaba la actitud de la pelirroja, siempre tan sabionda, tan a la defensiva, simplemente les desquiciaba.

— ¡Qué Weasley! ¡Tengo TIMOS que estudiar! —se cruzó de brazos.

— Mira, perdí una libreta. Es-es color purpura, con-con… —la chica la acotó.

— No la he visto —dijo secamente, después se giró sobre sus talones pero Rose Weasley no se iba a dejar, la tomó por el brazo evitando que se fuera.

— ¡Ni siquiera he terminado de describirla! —replicó furiosamente.

— ¡Pues no me importa! ¡No he visto ninguna libreta! —dicho y hecho se retiró la Slytherin.

Rose ya estaba en un enigma, entre el suicidio o seguir intentando.

Se desplomó pesadamente sobre una de las sillas de la biblioteca, recargó sus brazos sobre la mesa posteriormente hundió su cabeza entre ellos. _«__Tonta, tonta, tonta ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan… Tonta?__»._ Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, luego comenzó a golpearse ligeramente con mesa.

— Cada día estás en decadencia Weasley, si no actúas como hombre te golpeas a ti misma ¿Debería decir que me sorprendes? —Gruñó _«Genial, el bastardo mayor ha llegado a importunar_»—. No sinceramente no, ni siquiera podrías sorprender a un escreguto en plena época de apareamiento _—__«__Hijo de Banshee__»__._

— ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejar lidiar sola con mi coexistencia? —dijo aún con el rostro tapado entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en que sería de ella en las siguientes horas. Necesitaba ya el boleto.

— Bien, de acuerdo me voy. Me extrañarás, todas lo hacen y más cuando podría tener algo que te interese —soltó con picardía y malicia.

— No hay nada de tu persona que me interese Malfoy… sólo vete _—__«Alaska… podría intentar Australia»._

— Sólo tú puedes ser tan idiota y cabezota. Si así lo quieres me voy, tal vez haya alguien más a quien le interese… ¿Qué tal Zabini? He oído que le atraes… —Rose Weasley se sonrojó violentamente, mas ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver Zabini?

Su corazón dio un violento vuelco, se levantó de su asiento provocando un chirrido de silla, miró a Malfoy directamente con la mirada más severa y rígida que nunca. Ese bastardo tenía la libreta de Rose Weasley.

_«__¡Maldita culebra venenosa, juro que me las pagará!__»._ Bufó totalmente contrariada y lo que más le sacaba de quicio era esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante que mantenía en esos momentos, siempre sonriendo como si todo se tratara de un chiste, como si todos fueran inferiores a él. Como le hacía enfadar eso.

— Tú… —dijo con cautela como quien trata de contener la ira— tienes… mi libreta —no preguntó, afirmó.

Él sonrió aún más de lo que ya hacía. La pelirroja extendió su mano a la altura de su pecho. Fuera como fuera ella recuperaría su libreta así tuviera que maldecirlo, hechizarlo o mandarlo a la enfermería de un puñetazo.

— Devuélveme mi libreta —demandó con una voz tan severa que sólo Hugo o Lily habían escuchado, pero él no pareció sorprenderse, soltó una ligera carcajada.

— Dijiste que no había nada de mi persona que te interesara, Weasley. Yo todo lo tomo literal —la chica lo fulminó con la mirada ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil y soberbio?

— Malfoy, te lo pido de la manera más atenta y amable ¡Que me des de una maldita buena vez mi libreta! —gritó. Pince la mandó a callar inmediatamente. La chica ahora consciente de haber gritado se llevó las manos a la boca, como quien ha dicho palabras impuras.

— ¿Rose Weasley ha gritado en la biblioteca? ¡Qué llamen a la prensa! —soltó una seca carcajada para después cambiar su semblante a uno serio que hizo flaquear a la chica.

Entonces comenzó a sonrojarse violentamente. Y ya no era porque Malfoy hubiera visto sus ridículas fotos en bikini sino por lo que había escrito de él.

Qué ironía, de las miles de personas que hay en Hogwarts tenía que ser él precisamente quien encontrara la libreta, irónico sin duda alguna.

La culpabilidad afloró su rostro, se sintió más pequeña e inferior. ¿Y sí decía que lo sentía? ¿Serviría de algo?

Algo es algo…

— Malfoy…

— Qué —contestó toscamente.

— Si-si leíste algo de lo último… este, no-no quise decir ¡Digo! No pienso-eso, bueno tal vez, pe-pero no de esa forma, bueno tal vez sí ¡Pero, no era mi intención! No se suponía que debías leerlo, quizás fui muy exagerada ¡De acuerdo, exageré! Pero en el fondo todos somos buenas personas… —bla, bla, bla; Malfoy se había desconectado desde que empezó con su monologo, sinceramente le daba igual lo que la gente pensara de él, el hecho que las personas gastaban su tiempo escribiendo sobre él hacía que su ego subiera, porque eso significaba que estaban al pendiente de él, en pocas palabras: era el centro de atención—… y por eso Malfoy, creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad —sonrió socarronamente, Rose lo miró desconcertada.

Malfoy únicamente la había leído porque su dueño era Rose Weasley. Había cientas de formas de molestarla con esa libreta, manipularla si quería no obstante le había llamado la atención un párrafo y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

— Tienes toda la razón, Weasley. Toma —de su túnica sacó la dichosa libreta. Sólo de ver la portada se le vinieron los colores a las chica.

Frunció el ceño ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Malfoy? Ella se esperaba algo más entretenido, pero había sido… fácil.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Eres sorda Weasley o ciega? Toma tú libreta —se quedó apreciado la escena por unos segundo, el rubio casi tuvo que aventársela para que la tomara. Con manos temblorosas lo hizo.

_«__Sin comentarios…__»_

— Hasta pronto, Rose— ¿Ahora la llamaba por su nombre?

— Definitivamente el mundo está de locos… —suspiró hondamente.

Abrió su libreta con cautela, lentamente como si lo que tocara pudiera romperse en cualquier instante.

Las primeras hojas, ahí estaban las fotografías y una mancha como del tamaño de una mosca Lily Potter saludaba a la cámara, de tamaño normal estaba Rose con ese bikini tan revelador que tía Ginny le había regalado a ocultadas de Ron. Había como 6 fotografías donde salía ella y cinco de ellas acompañada Victoire, cambió de página y otra manchita un poco más grande que una mosca tal vez de una abeja se notaba Albus, de perfil con el collar de flores hawaianas, seguro la mataría por exagerar las cosas y chantajearlos con ello. Sí ellos la matarían.

Comenzó a hojear hoja por hoja por si ese engendro de la discordia se le había ocurrido arrancar una, pero todo parecía en orden. Llegó hasta la última página.

La presión se le bajó, comenzó a flaquear…

"Tú te lo ganaste Malfoy, sólo porque eres guapo y atractivo no te da derecho de ir y jugar con las chicas... ¿Celosa Weasley? De cualquier manera ya sé que soy guapo y atractivo, pero gracias por reconocerlo, creí que eras ciega o con un pésimo gusto.

Pd1: Espero que no te haya molestado, pero he tomado una foto, ya sabes, he decidido empezar un inventario de las chicas con las que he y planeo salir.

Pd2: Este Domingo, Hogsmeade. A las 10 am en Las Tres Escobas. No llegues tarde.

Pd3: Te podría un 7.5 o 8 a escala de 10.

— Me las vas a pagar Malfoy —Dijo ella con las mejillas aún sonrojadas _«Salir con Malfoy no podría ser tan malo»._

…

— Vaya, Goyle sí que tiene la mano pesada. No entiendo porque te ha golpeado si es claro que le estaba haciendo un favor —dijo Malfoy burlonamente. Albus hizo una mueca.

— Ni una palabra.

— Nunca entenderé que rayos intentabas verle, Goyle es más hombre que mujer… o ¿intentabas de descifrar el enigma? —repugnó el rostro con socarronería.

— Scorpius… cállate o te juro que te mato —sentenció lacónicamente.

— ¿Sabías que tu hermana está aquí? Parece que Virginia Moon la golpeó porque intentaba quitarle una libreta… —Albus se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos abatido por el cansancio.

— Scorpius… Largo —el rubio soltó una carcajada, se encogió de hombros para salir. Mañana sería un gran día.

**N/A**: _este fic lo había escrito el 11 de noviembre de 11. 11/11/11. Funny. Como sea, espero que les guste, es un intento de comedia, no soy muy buena escribiéndolo pero suelo tener un gran sentido del humor. Bien eso es todo, me gustaría que me dieras tú opinión y si te ha parecido un poco gracioso._

_Lamento cualquier error, lo chequé tres veces. Tengan un buen día, mis mejores deseos para este 2012. Sí es un poco tarde pero bien._

_Puedes seguirme en Twitter "arroba"_**LivingInFairy **

_Sí, todas mis cuentas tienen el nombre de LinvingInFairytale, el nombre se deriba de la canción Brick by Boring Brick de Paramore, me gusta esa canción. _


	2. La cita a Hogsmeade

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALFOY!<br>**

**La cita a Hogsmeade **

_«Salir con Malfoy no podría ser tan malo». _Rose aún tenía el rostro sonrojado presa de la humillación al saber que él había visto su libreta sin embargo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Minutos después de que Malfoy abandonara la biblioteca ella se percató de lo que había hecho ¡Había sonreído como una imbécil! Zarandeó su cabeza y con ella sus rebeldes chinos, la cosa no podía seguir así. Hace unas horas ella profesaba profundamente su desagrado a él ¡Y ahora acababa de aceptar una cita! ¿Qué paso con eso de "_Si eres inteligente sabrás que es mejor estar alejado de él, pero si no es el caso se una mosca más en la mierda"? _Definitivamente ni ella tenía idea.

Con un leve gruñido se sentó en una silla, tomó el primer libro que vio sin importarle el título, tenía que distraerse un poco, relajarse y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido y que mejor que leyendo. Ah como le fascinaba la lectura.

Comenzó leyendo los primeros párrafos de la lección con interés pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era capaz de comprender ni una palabra puesto que su mente estaba ocupada pensando en Malfoy, su futura cita y el por qué. No era normal que Malfoy la invitara, nunca se había llevado bien o al menos ella no lo toleraba así que era prácticamente un enigma y bastante sospechoso. Refunfuñó _«¡Con un demonio Rose calla a tu mente ya! ¡Deja de pensar estupideces y concéntrate en la maldita lección! Qué Malfoy no es tan importante como para que interrumpas tus actividades. No es importante, no». _Cuando la chica por fin había dejado de pensar en aquel rubio narcisista, una voz chillona la sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa voz sólo podía ser de…

— ¡Lucy! —Rose se estremeció de pies a cabeza dirigiéndole a su prima una mirada furibunda.

— ¡Es importante que vengas, rápido! —dijo entre jadeos. Sin dar explicaciones asió por la muñeca a Rose, esta vez se aseguró aferrarse a su libreta como si la vida dependiera de ello. Precisamente fue como la perdió la última vez, en un arrebate de distracción ocasionado por Lily.

Por más que intentó preguntar qué sucedía ella solamente se limitaba a contestar que era una emergencia. _«Todo para Lucy es una emergencia. Sí no le llega correo en el desayuno seguro una tragedia ocurrió. Siempre tan dramática…» _Ah, pero considerar comprar un boleto hacia Alaska no es dramatismo según Rose.

Frunció el ceño e ignoró todas las miradas curiosas que los estudiantes hacían al verlas pasar como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Jamás entendería a Lucy, eso era un hecho. De pronto se vio abriendo las puertas de la enfermería.

— ¿Lucy… qué ocurrió? —preguntó sobriamente Rose. Ella no le contestó solamente señaló dos camas donde una cabeza pelirroja y azabache resaltaban. El corazón le dio un vuelvo y sintió la culpabilidad correr por su cuerpo.

Lentamente se acercó a Albus temiendo lo peor, cuando estuvo cerca vio que dormitada y que un gran hematoma cubrían parte de su pómulo y ojo izquierdo. Suspiró, al menos no era tan malo como Lucy lo aparentó. Lo sacudió ligeramente.

— Albus… Albus… ¡Con una mierda despiértate Albus! —el chico hizo caso continuamente le envió una mirada furiosa.

— ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —Albus carraspeó. Sólo pensarlo hacía que hirviera de vergüenza y rabia, al menos esperaba por Merlín que hubiera valido la pena. La risa de Lily se hizo escuchar.

— Nada, nada… —Lily lo interrumpió.

— Lo ha golpeado Janice Goyle porque creía que la veía debajo de la falda —Albus comenzó a enrojecer dirigiendo su ceño hacia su hermana. Rose no sabía si sentirse mal o echarse a reír. Todo mundo sabía que Janice Goyle era más hombre que mujer.

— ¡Cállate Lily que a ti también te golpearon! —Trato de contenerse llevándose las manos a la boca, entendía perfectamente que era su culpa. Se aclaró la garganta y fingió ver algo interesante en la ventana—. Cómo sea —continuó malhumorado— recuperaste tú ridícula libreta —ya nada podía ser peor que ser noqueado y humillado frente a varios estudiantes. O eso pensó.

— Sí… —contestó con un mal sabor de boca y la orejas se le enrojecieron. Albus sonrió por mera satisfacción de no ser el único afectado—. El idiota de Malfoy la tenía —y fue ahí cuando todo rastro de felicidad desapareció. El hecho de que Malfoy hubiera visto las fotos le horrorizó, rápidamente se incorporó de su cama y extendió su mano demandante a Rose.

— Te exijo que me enseñes esa foto inmediatamente —esta vez Rose fue la sobrecogida, la boca se le secó e intentó pensar en una excusa para zafarse. _«¡Me matará lo sé, me matará. En qué rayos pensaba cuando dije eso»._

— Albus es material exclusivo —_«Y cuando digo que soy mala excusándome es porque de verdad lo soy. Lo único que conseguí con ello fue una de las peores miradas que me han dirigido»_.

— ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Enséñame esa maldita foto ya! —la hizo sobresaltarse, Albus no era de aquellos que gritan ni arman escándalos a menos que estén extremadamente furiosos como tal era el caso. Lucy mejor decidió abandonar la enfermería dramáticamente.

— ¡Tranquilízate un poco! ¡Nadie vio la foto! —lo que más le preocupaba al moreno era Malfoy, sabían cuán insoportable podía llegar a ser y más cuando le daban motivos. La foto era uno de ellos y no hablar del puñetazo que Goyle le había dado. _«Merlín si eres tan poderoso como todos dicen porque no haces que tenga de piedad de mí. Fui una mujer necesitaba, mi moral estaba en riesgo»._

Los ojos inyectados en sangre o como un toro quien mira tela roja bastaron para que Rose cediera su libreta a su primo. La abrió sin prestar atención a los escritos ni a las ridículas estampas de arcoíris y unicornios que sólo podían pertenecer a una niña de seis años, únicamente buscó su foto a la cual no daba crédito.

Rose se mordió el labio al ver el semblante tenso del pelinegro, jamás lo había visto tan furioso ni cuando James o Lily le hacían jugarretas. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los azules iris de su prima.

— ¡Me chantajeaste! —y eso era lo que no daba crédito, el que Rose, la que nunca miente ni rompe una regla lo hubiese engañado y extorsionado de tal manera, era inaudito. Lily al escuchar se levantó igual se su cama y gritó indignada.

— ¡No, yo no! ¡Albus! —_«prácticamente dije la verdad. Nunca especifiqué como salían en las fotos». _Albus gruñó fuertemente, se dejó caer en la cama y se echó las sabanas al rostro dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.

Ella también carraspeó, continuamente se fue a ver a Lily quién también estaba indignada porque si Albus había sido chantajeado era más que seguro que ella también. Rose no pudo remitirse ante el mandamiento de su prima por lo que le enseño su foto, con un movimiento de varita destruyó la foto igualmente como la de Albus.

Rose tragó saliva.

— ¿y bien? —Arqueó una ceja tan seria como jamás lo había estado. ¿Es qué ahora todo mundo decidía actuar diferente? Primero Malfoy, Albus y ahora Lily ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué Slughorn les subiera 30 puntos a Gryffindor?

Entonces Rose contó todo lo sucedido, mientras lo hacía sus mejillas se iban sonrojando hasta llegar a la parte en la que Malfoy la invitaba a salir y que había robado una foto de ella. Lily olvidó todo su enfado y que tenía la mejilla moreteada para dar un chillido lleno de emoción. Rose tenía una cita.

— ¡No, no Lily, no es bueno! ¡Ese bastardo podría estar jugando! —Si alguien era más dramático que Lucy era Rose aunque ella no lo reconociera— ¡Quién sabe qué maléficos planes pudiera estar planeado!

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Tienes una cita con Malfoy! Es emociónate porque ambas sabemos lo que Tío Ron haría si se enterara —Lily sonrió llevándose las manos a la boca mientras que Rose se atragantaba _«No entiendo cual es la parte emocionante de ver a mi padre sufriendo un ataque al corazón»_.

Rose se puso blanca como la cal y salió huyendo más rápido que una Saeta de Fuego recién encerada. Al llegar a su sala común se sentó en un escritorio y lo primero que sacó fue su ridícula libreta _«Definitivamente tengo que cambiar esta estúpida decoración» _roló los ojos y la abrió justo en la última página donde pudo reconocer _su_ caligrafía. Releyó lo escrito varias veces hasta darse cuenta de algo, _algo _que no había percatado. Sus orejas le ardieron y su semblante enrojeció hasta las raíces del cuero cabelludo _«Por Merlin…». _La chica se horrorizó.

"_Espero que no te haya molestado, pero he tomado una foto". _Él había tomado una foto de ella, una foto que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mostrar a su propia madre, una foto que sabía que terminaría en manos de más de tres chicos, una foto que Scorpius Malfoy tenía en su pertenencia. _"Te podría un 7.5 o 8 a escala de 10".__ «Será bastardo»._

Dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio tratando de idear un plan para recuperar ahora la foto _«Tantos estudiantes en el colegio tenía que ser precisamente él quien encontrara mi libreta, ¡En serio qué hice mal! Ahora tengo que recuperar esa tonta foto. Maldita sea la hora cuando accedí a tomarme la foto». _Entonces una idea se le atravesó por la mente, cogió el papel y la pluma, sin dudarlo empiezó a escribir.

"_Malfoy necesito que me des esa fotografía, por favor. –Rose Weasley"._

Sí, lamentablemente tenía que fingir que era amable cuando en realidad quería gritarle lo idiota que era y ahorcarlo a la muggle. Ató el pedazo de pergamino a su pequeña lechuza y la envió.

Minutos después la misma lechuza llegaba con una respuesta en el pico. La chica la tomó con una retunda exasperación. Que ocurrencia se le venía a la mente ahora al rubio.

"_Creí que había dejado claro que pretendía hacer un inventario, Weasley. Deberías sentirse orgullosa o al menos agradecida que te estoy considerando como una opción. –Scorpius Malfoy". _

"_No estoy para bromas. Necesito esa foto a como dé lugar y tú me la darás. Hablo seriamente –RW"._

"_Weasley, Weasley, Weasley. Tienes que ser más convincente ¿Piensas que exigiéndome las cosas, a mí, Scorpius Malfoy, lograrás algo? –SM"._

Ella odió la elegancia en sus iniciales y su caligrafía tan aristócrata. Era más bien ridículo.

"_Muy bien. Sí quieres que salga contigo mañana tendrás que darme la foto si no te juro por Merlín que sentirás lo que es un buen Moco-murciélago. –RW._

"_Había entendido que ya habías aceptado. No entiendo por qué hacer tanto drama, ambos sabemos que quieres salir conmigo, ¿Quién no? De acuerdo, lo consideraré. –SM"._

Rose se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, él la ponía de nervios, la estresaba como nunca nadie jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera Lily la ponía así. Era fastidioso y lo odiaba.

La noche llegó y junto con ella el insomnio más desesperante que alguna vez pasó. Se removió varias veces sobre el colchón, quiso adoptar diferentes posturas para dormir pero cada una de ella le resultaba incomoda, varias veces se levantó al baño o a tomar un poco de agua. Si eso había sido la noche que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Un pitido de alarma fue lo que la despertó a las 9 am. No planeaba madrugar y embellecerse para Malfoy, ni siquiera pensaba impresionarlo, si salía con él era en plan de recuperar su fotografía y acabar con toda esa pesadilla de una buena vez. Se metió a la ducha en la cual duró 20 minutos aproximadamente. Cuando salió, tomó unos jeans, el suéter de la navidad pasada enviando por su abuela Molly y unos tenis. Después aprovechando que su cabello seguía húmedo lo cepilló.

Llegó al gran comedor donde se detuvo a desayunar y hablar un poco con sus primos fue cuando Lily le recordó la hora. Rose se sobresaltó pero decidió tomarlo a la ligera, 10 minutos de retraso no harían mal a nadie y mucho menos a Malfoy.

Lo encontró esperándola a lado de una carreta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ella sonrió y se dirigió a él con todo el cinismo que pudiera cargar.

— Buenos días, Malfoy —saludó cortésmente, el refunfuñó.

— ¿Es que no conoces el significado de puntualidad, o qué? —La miró de pies a cabeza, más que nada a su suéter—. Y podrías haberte arreglado un poco, no todos los días se obtiene una cita de mi parte —Rose soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Debes de estar de broma! Según he oído yo era la última —el rubio arqueó las cejas, la chica le estaba dando guerra, algo que no se podía resistir.

— ¿Por qué no admites que te morías de ganas por esta cita? Enserio no puedes estar tan ciega, no cuando tienes a todo un adonis justo a un metro de ti —y ahí estaba esa sonrisa tan presuntuosa que odiaba y ese ego que le sorprendía que no se elevara en el aire.

— Por qué no te callas y esperamos a que esto termine —se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndose al carruaje donde Malfoy intentó ser caballero y ayudarla a subir a lo que Rose correspondió golpeándolo en el brazo.

— No soportarías mi silencio —Rose arqueó ambas cejas ante semejante chiste.

— ¿Quieres apostar?… ¡No, no, no va enserio! —comenzó a negar precipitadamente cuando vio la sonrisa taimada en los labios de Malfoy. Esas sonrisas no eran de fiar, las conocía—. ¡Sólo cállate, sí!

El carruaje comenzó a moverse. Rose le dio descaradamente la espalda mientras que el rubio miraba por la ventana. De pronto esa sonrisa taimada regresó a su dueño, como había dicho, si ella estaba dándole guerra, guerra obtendría. El rubio comenzó a tararear una canción rompiendo abruptamente el silencio, cosa que percibió Rose. Fingió ignorarlo.

El volumen de tarareo incrementó estresando aun más a la pelirroja, continuamente fue haciendo ruidos con los pies al son de la melodía. Se mantuvo así por unos minutos hasta que la pelirroja explotó golpeándolo nuevamente en el brazo.

— ¡Eres insoportable!

— Querrás decir insoportablemente atractivo —Ella puso los ojos en blanco, definitivamente su ego no tenía limites.

Llegaron a las tres escobas, Malfoy intento hacer nuevamente su acto de caballería sin embargo ella lo apartó de su camino con un empujón. El chico carraspeó un poco pero no perdió los estribos, ella nunca podría exasperarlo, se necesitaba mucha paciencia para ello, cosa que no poseía. Entrar en el establecimiento hizo que fueran el punto de atención, Rose frunció el ceño alejándose lo más posible del idiota que tenía por acompañante. Ahora todo mundo hablaría de ello. Los chismes en Hogwarts no eran una novedad.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó Malfoy una vez sentados en una de las mesas del fondo.

— No quiero nada, ya desayuné —se cruzó de brazos recargándose sobre su asiento.

— Tranquila Weasley, no engordarás —dijo sarcásticamente.

— No estoy gorda Malfoy —protestó amargamente.

— Nunca dije que lo estuvieras —ella gruñó—. Pediré Whisky de fuego —Rose abrió los ojos y lo haló de su manga antes de que se parara.

— ¡No puedes beber alcohol! ¡Eres menor de edad! —Chilló— ¡Además dije que no quería nada!

— No seas antipática, o ¿Seguirás siendo una santurrona seguidora de las reglas? —había cosas que no debías hacer, una de ellas era retar a Rose o hacerle ver que era tan inocente.

— No… soy… santurrona… —apretó los puños con fuerza, Malfoy sonrió de lado deshaciéndose del agarre de ella. En un par de minutos ya tenía dos copas con Whisky.

— Todo tuyo… Rose —vio sorprendida el licor que tenía frente a ella no dando crédito a la situación. Malfoy sonreía satíricamente con la copa cerca de sus labios.

La chica miró la bebida alcohólica, sólo tenía 15 años, era consciente de lo mal que estaba beber a temprana edad así como lo que dirían sus padres, pero por otro lado estaba la presión de demostrarle a Malfoy que no era una santurrona inocente como todo mundo creía. Pero era prefecta y si los directivos se enteraban les dirían a sus padres y la castigarían. Pero él la miraba con sus ojos grises retándola una y otra vez.

Era tarde, la chica tomó la copa y se la llevó a los labios tomando un sorbo. Inmediatamente la garganta le quemó, sus ojos le escocieron hasta ponérsele llorosos y las orejas las sintió calientes. Tal vez había tomado mucho.

— Es… es normal que… —Malfoy soltó una carcajada y volvía enrojecer. Si no perdía las cuenta ya era como la décimo quinceava vez que lo hacía.

— Weasley, deja de ser una mojigata el bébete la maldita copa de una buena vez —_«Mojigata, mojigata. No soy una mojigata. Idiota». _Ella frunció el ceño, tomó su copa con firmeza y se la bebió de un jalón.

Nuevamente le quemó la garganta y las orejas le ardieron. Malfoy arqueó una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

— Vaya, estoy sorprendido. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto un poco más divertido? —Rose se sintió sofocada como si hubiera corrido un maratón, su rostro estaba sonrojado y no precisamente de vergüenza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —balbuceó torpemente haciendo evidente su nerviosismo.

— Quién se termine de beber la botella tendrá el derecho de hacer que el otro haga lo que el otro quiera ¿De acuerdo? —Rose miró la botella de la mesa, era de 750ml y sólo se habían tomado un cuarto de ella. Tragó saliva sonoramente.

_«Rose mándalo al diablo. Rose eso está mal. Rose déjalo ya. Rose tú no eres una mojigata…»_

— ¿Qué Weasley, te asustan los retos? O ¿Eres lo demasiado buena como para romper las reglas? —Su mirada entrecerrada miraba fijamente al rubio quien sonreía desafiadoramente disfrutando de la situación.

— Sólo llena la copa y ya —respondió lacónicamente pasándole su copa. Malfoy la llenó.

— Bien. A las cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… ¡Tres! —Rose se apresuró y se llevó la copa a sus labios bebiéndola lo más rápido posible.

Cuando se acabó la primera copa volvió a llenarla de igual forma lo hizo Malfoy y lo hizo continuamente hasta haber acabado con el contenido de la botella. Golpeó su copa contra la mesa observando a Malfoy como quien canta victoria, luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que Malfoy ya había acabado segundos atrás.

_«Merlín Santo»_

— Creo que he ganado Weasley —la chica iba a replicar pero éste la mandó a callar—. Las reglas son reglas, tienes que ser parcial y aceptar parte del trato.

— Bien… Qué es lo que quieres —farfulló amargamente.

— Aún no sé… son demasiadas cosas que tengo en la mente que no se por cual decidirme… —Rose gimió, eso sería un tortura—. Te lo diré más tarde.

— No, es ahora o nunca.

— Lo decía porque creí que te convendría, pero de acuerdo. Aquí hay mucha gente… —la chica se sintió mareada. No de ninguna manera podría en riesgo su moral.

— Te detesto.

— Eso lo dices ahora. ¿Son las 12, quieres que te lleve al castillo o a una parte?

— Al castillo —lo decía porque no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su aspecto tan sobrio. Podía sentir el alcohol vagando por sus venas y como sus movimientos eran torpes y pesados. No, definitivamente al castillo. Ya habría más salidas a Hogsmeade de las cuales sí podría aprovechar.

El rubio se levantó de su silla con perfecta coordinación e intentó hacer por tercera vez su acto de caballerosidad en ayudarle a la chica a pararse, pero ella lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo en el brazo pero su puño pasó a 10 cm fuera de su objetivo. Malfoy se burló ante ello por lo que Rose tuvo que aceptar de la ayuda además que no podía caminar con coherencia. Es Whisky sí que tenía un alto grado de alcohol y más para una primeriza.

De pronto sintió como si hubiera chocado contra una pared. Se llevó las manos al rostro donde se tocó la parte afectada. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó avanzar pero nuevamente se vio impedida. Frunció el ceño, había una clase de pared invisible que le denegaba el paso, volteó a su acompañante en busca de una explicación. Los grises ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacia el techo, ella hizo lo mismo. Casi se desfallece.

_«Estoy jodida»_

— ¿Quién lo diría? —dijo sarcásticamente, la chica balbuceó intentando decir alguna palabra pero el alcohol y la incredibilidad de saber lo que estaba pasando, no ayudaban mucho.

— ¡Pe-pero es ma-mayo! —Malfoy arqueó la ceja.

— Qué observadora —fue cuando Rose cayó en cuenta. Los muérdagos no aparecían en pleno mayo, lo hacían en Navidad. La pregunta era Por qué.

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Malfoy eres insoportablemente insufrible! ¡Eres un idiota! —La chica comenzó a chillar golpeando el pecho del chico. Todo había estado fríamente calculado.

— Sólo es un beso, o ¿Jamás has besado a alguien? —ahí estaba de nuevo, poniéndola en vergüenza exponiendo sus puntos débiles.

— ¡Eso no es tú asunto! —la única forma de salir de ahí era besándose. Ella no quería que él fuera el primero tampoco esperaba verse en una situación semejante. Ah, como odió a Merlín y Morgana.

— No es tan malo. Muchas darían por estar en tú lugar, siéntete privilegiada —_«Su estúpida arrogancia me tiene harta, esto era lo último que me faltaba. Debí haberlo dejado plantado y olvidado de esa foto»._

— Sólo cállate y acabemos con esto —dijo resignada, sólo un pequeño beso y podría irse al castillo a descansar toda la tarde y olvidar todo lo que había pasado esa misma mañana. Esa sin duda era la peor cita de su vida.

— De acuerdo, cierra los ojos y disfruta… —Rose tragó saliva. La tomó por la cadera acercándola repentinamente hacia él. El contacto la hizo estremecerse, todavía más cuando el rostro de él se acercó lentamente al suyo.

_«Me las vas a pagar Malfoy» _fue cuando sus labios se tocaron. El toque fue exquisito, mejor de lo que Rose se lo hubiera esperado. En poco tiempo ella ya ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dejándose llevar por la situación. Besar a Malfoy definitivamente no era tan malo, de hecho todo lo contrario.

**OOO**

La alarma sonó un lunes por la mañana a eso de las 7am. La chica se levantó con un dolor de cabeza resintiendo el alcohol bebido el día anterior. Su aspecto no era de lo más increíble pero con un hechizo lograría solucionarlo. Cuando estuvo bañada se sentó en su cama, sacó su libreta donde desahogaría todo, y es que ese beso había estado rondando por su cabeza en toda la noche.

La fotografía… se le había olvidado pedírsela. Carraspeó fuertemente, ese bastardo siempre se salía con la suya. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino. _"Malfoy, tienes que cumplir parte de tu trato. Mi fotografía. –Rw_". La hizo rollito, la ató a su lechuza. Unos minutos después volvía con una respuesta.

"_Lo sé Weasley. Tú dijiste que sí quería salir contigo te daría la foto y yo te dije que de acuerdo, lo consideraría. Lo hice y mi respuesta es no. Sin embargo me debes algo–SM"._

"¡Eres un idiota Malfoy! _Ni hablar. Olvídalo no caeré nuevamente. Adiós. –RW". Ya tenía que dar esa foto por perdida, lo sabía, él jamás se la daría ni planeó hacerlo._

"_De hecho ya lo hiciste. Aceptaste el trato de ayer. Tienes que hacer lo que yo diga. Tendrás que estar conmigo todo el tiempo. –SM"._

No le contestó. Sabía que tendría un lunes muy pesado y que había caído en la trampa de Malfoy tres veces: con la cita, el muérdago y la apuesta. Definitivamente era una serpiente muy astuta.

Tal vez no era tan malo, si empezaba a tratar con él tal vez hasta terminaría por caerle bien. Sólo tal vez… ya lo había besado después de todo.

— Eres detestable —dijo arrugando el pedazo de pergamino y tirándolo sobre algún rincón de la habitación. Tomó sus cosas y bajó hacia el gran comedor donde una cabeza rubia junto una sonrisa presuntuosa la esperaba.

**N/A:** _bien, aquí está la segunda partes después de una semana de espera. Lo había subido desde antes pero acabo de iniciar clases después de las vacaciones de invierno y no me ha dado tiempo con las tareas y todo eso._

_Sinceramente me ha encantado escribir la cita, al principio no tenía planeado escribirlo pero al ver tantas peticiones me animé y comencé a planearlo. No se me ocurría nada al principio hasta que me se me ocurrió esto. Si Rose había luchado por buscar su libreta pues que ahora lo hiciera por recuperar su foto y creo que la idea me ha salido bien. Malfoy me ha encantado en este capitulo, me dio risa escribir sobre él. Rose también me ha dado risa pero no tanto como Malfoy. Bueno creo que ahora si he terminado con este fic._

_Sólo quiero agradecerles a todas por leer este fic, he quedado encantada con sus reviews y espero que puedan devolvérmelos dándome su opinión acerca de éste. Estaría plenamente encantada. _

_Sólo una cosa, necesito un Beta, busque pero nadie da el perfil que yo busco, si tu eres bueno en ello y quisieras ayudarme soy todo oídos. _

_Lamento cualquier error ortográfico. _

_puedes seguirme en Twitter. _(Arroba)LivingInFairy

_Muchas gracias. Les deseo un buen día. _


	3. Conviviendo por un Lunes

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALFOY!<br>**

**Conviviendo por un Lunes**

_«Ahí está él con esa estúpida sonrisita que siempre carga. Merlín este va a ser un Lunes demasiado pesado, que digo, va a ser el peor Lunes de todos». _Rose tomó una honda bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos e intentó convencerse de que tal vez está sobreactuando, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Soltó el aire y abrió los ojos, para entonces ya tenía a Malfoy frente a ella a lo que ella respondió con un ceño tan fruncido que difícilmente podrías ver sus ojos. Ya veía venir otro de sus mil un sarcasmos matutinos.

— ¿Qué te pasa Weasley, te levantaste con resaca o es por qué no me has visto? —Rose apretó los puños tan fuerte encajándose sus uñas.

—Jódete, jódete pero muy bien, Malfoy —entrecerró los ojos y pronunció cada palabra con veneno, ese tono especial que pocas veces había usado en contra Albus o James cuando le hacían alguna broma.

Rose refunfuñó y se dio la vuelta muy digna de haber dejado a Malfoy en su lugar, como tal serpiente que era, pero no fue hasta…

— ¿Te olvidas de algo? Tenemos una cuenta pendiente —Rose pudo sentir como es que el embozaba una sonrisa como la de un tiburón. _«Puedes meterte tu trato por donde te quepa rubio estúpido»_ había querido decir.

— Debes ser realmente imbécil para creer que lo haré, olvídalo —se dio la vuelta para encararlo repitiendo las palabras lentamente, para que así pudiera comprenderlo de una buena vez, pero él era Malfoy y ella Weasley.

— Vaya, y yo que pensaba devolverte tu fotografía —Se detuvo en seco en otro intento de dejarlo hablando. Él había tocado un punto débil, siempre hacía eso, atacarte por donde más te duele.

— No voy a caer de nuevo, ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con la fotografía, puedes quedártela —Malfoy sonrió placenteramente apreciando el semblante de la pelirroja, todo de ella era rojo haciendo resaltar sus pecas, que de alguna forma, siempre le parecieron agradables.

De pronto, un chico de Slytherin pasó enseguida de ellos sonriendo con sorna y su miraba iba hacia Rose.

— Vaya Weasley, no conocía ese lado tuyo, y yo que pensé que eras mojigata —Rose abrió la boca sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, sin poder soltar todas las maldiciones que se había atascado en su garganta. Su mortificación principal, luego de pasar los exámenes, era que alguien la viera con ese bikini provocativo.

— ¡Malfoy! —bramó entre un aúllo ahogado _«¿Había dicho Alaska? Digo Australia, la vida Muggle no puede ser tan mala ahí ¡Qué digo, antes de eso lo voy a matar! ¡Qué estaba pensando en la mañana cuando dije que no podía ser tan malo pasar tiempo con Malfoy!»_ — ¡Di-dijiste que-que no las mostrarías!

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo dije eso? Yo no sé la enseñé a Zabini, él la vio sin que yo me diera cuenta. Al único que se la he mostrado es a Nott, que por cierto hizo un comentario bastante halagador hacia ti, deberías agradecerle el cumplido, apuesto que no oyes de esos muy seguido ¿O sí? —Rose empalideció pero sacó su varita rápidamente.

— ¡Al diablo con las reglas y McGonagall! —de pronto se escuchó varias exclamaciones proviniendo de los estudiantes que ya eran espectadores del espectáculo que montaba Rose.

— ¡Hey, tranquila, después de que te hice un favor promoviéndote en Slytherin, que de por si pensamos que eres una santurrona, ¿Es así cómo me pagas? —Rose estaba más que enfurecida y la palabra _santurrona_ no ayudaba mucho a su ánimo y, en cierto punto, calaba que la gente pensara eso de ella, sólo porque no hacía las mismas locuras que algunas chicas no significara que fuera una, ¿O sí?

— ¿Santurrona? —Infló el fechó con indignación, aún con la varita alzada le sostuvo la mirada de Malfoy— ¡Dame la fotografía!

— Claramente, Weasley, me dijiste que podía quedármela y eso decidí, quedármela —_«Le arrancaré la cabeza, en serio, lo haré»._

— ¡Dámela!

— Tenemos un trato.

— ¡Malfoy!

— Un trato es un trato —Rose gruñó desesperada ante la inaccesibilidad de ése rubio que tenía delante.

— ¿Si acepto tu estúpido trato me la darás? —Malfoy sonrió victoriosamente, otra vez, Rose Weasley volvía a caer en la trampa de Malfoy, claro que ella nunca se percataba hasta que mordía muy bien el anzuelo.

— Suena justo —el corazón de Rose seguía latiendo a causa de toda la pelea y el hecho de aceptar un Lunes completo en compañía del rubio más egocéntrico, narcisista, arrogante e idiota que alguna vez conoció—. Por cierto, tenemos pociones.

**OOO**

— ¿Adónde crees que vas Weasley? —Rose se detuvo en seco en un patético intento por escabullirse entre los estudiantes que iban entrando para sentarse en su habitual lugar con su amiga Olivia. Maldiciendo su suerte fue a sentarse de mala gana con aquel rubio presuntuoso.

Comenzó a sacar su caldero y su balanza de la mochila cuando ve a Albus entrar por la puerta y mirarla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Claro ella estaba sentada en su lugar. _«¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora Albus va a querer una explicación la cual no me siento muy cómoda en decir». _Rose le devolvió una mirada indicándole que más tarde le explicaría.

Minutos después Slughorn hizo su aparición introduciéndose a la clase y con la varita hizo aparecer las instrucciones de lo que harían ese día, preparar la poción de "_Ojos Abiertos o de Despertares_" a lo que recalcó que era una poción algo complicada de hacer, cualquier error, ya sea por revolver mal, agregar un ingrediente de más o por falta de tiempo de cocción, la poción saldría mal y que por lo tanto vendría en el examen, el cual, se encontraba a eso de una semana. Esto sólo hizo poner a Rose más tensa de lo que ya se encontraba, lo único que podía pensar era en escala de cuanto odiaba a Malfoy.

Malfoy rápidamente repartió el trabajo dejando a Rose cortar y machacar los ingredientes mientras que el se encargaba de agregarlos, revolver y cuidar el tiempo de cocción de la poción. Pero claro, como todo Malfoy, no pudo evitar no criticar a Rose en el modo que hacia las cosas, ya que, todo el mundo sabe que todo lo que hace Malfoy es perfecto, claro que cuando nos referimos todo el mundo incluimos a gran parte de la población femenina y a él.

— ¡Merlín, tienes la misma delicadeza que un Trol de montaña, Weasley! —Rose sopló con fastidio un mechón de cabello que se le había ido al rostro—. Ahí claramente dice, Polvo fino. No, no, no, ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! Tienes que machacarlos al mismo tiempo, no puedes machacar primero los colmillos de serpiente y después el estándar. ¿Sabes leer Weasley?

— ¡Entonces hazlo tú, Señor Don Perfecto! —dejó caer bruscamente sobre la mesa el rodillo con el que molía los ingredientes, se cruzó de brazos y miró retadoramente a Malfoy.

— Gracias por el halago, aun así sigo pensando lo mismo sobre tu falta de delicadeza —Malfoy comienza desde el principio a machacar los ingredientes como es correspondido.

Rose observó como Malfoy lo hacía _«Debo admitirlo pero en verdad sabe lo que hace. Calla Rose, es un idiota». _Al darse cuenta de que su compañero le había quitado la única parte del trabajo que le correspondía decidió vigilar la poción la cual se mantenía cociendo a temperatura media, tal vez debería bajarle más a la flama.

— ¡Weasley que crees que haces! —Malfoy gritó alarmado dejando a un lado el mortero con los ingredientes a medio machacar.

— La poción, la puse a calentar a fuego lento —dijo como si nada, pero repentinamente sintió una punzada de irritación haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

— En las instrucciones no decía que hicieras eso —Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Quién se creía él para criticarla? Ya había aguantado bastante, toleró el comentario donde la comparaba con un Troll y muchos otros, pero este ya la había hecho llegar a su límite.

Entonces comenzaron a discutir insultándose el uno al otro, aventándose colmillos de serpiente, acónito y lo que sea que se encontrara a su alcance. Ninguno de ellos dos prestaba atención a la poción que comenzaba a derramarse poco a poco hasta que…

Hubo un grito y cuando Rose reaccionó sobre la poción esta ya había explotado sobre ellos dos manchándolos de una extraña mezcla viscosa de color verde que olía bastante mal. Slughorn se acercó a ellos mirándolos con desaprobación y disgusto.

— Vayan a lavarse y después al despacho de la Directora McGonagall —Scorpius se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias como si lo que hubiera dicho Slughorn no fuera importante, mientras que Rose suplicaba casi al borde de las lágrimas alegando que nunca había sido mandada al despacho de la Directora y que no quería manchar su expediente.

Después de varios _por favor _y súplicas salió detrás de Malfoy cargando con sus cosas directo a los lavabos. Una vez que entró se quitó aquella mezcla sobre su cabello y con la varita removió las manchas sobre su ropa, cuando salió del lavarse Malfoy la esperaba sonriéndole. _«¿Por qué, Merlín, Por qué a mí__?__». _ Suspiró hondamente, resignada a lo que fuera que McGonagall fuera a decirle y hacerle. _«Les dirá a mis padres, sí ya lo presiento. Ya puedo ver la cara de decepción de mi madre… o no sé que es peor si la __de __mi madre o la de McGonagall. Merlín jamás había sido mandada al menos que no fuera sobre asuntos sobre rondas de prefectos… despídete de ser Medimaga…»_

— Ya estarás contento, ¡Arruinaste mi futuro! —escupió con rencor, Malfoy torció una sonrisa— Se que a ti no te importa, digo no sé que vayas a estudiar, no sé si de verdad tengas planeado algo y dudo que lo tengas, pero hay personas y cuando hablo de personas me refiero ¡A mí! Que sí tenemos algo en mente.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

— No, aún no he acabado —él alzó las cejas, ella abrió la boca un par de veces pero al ver su indiferencia se calló.

— Bien, ¿Te parece bien ir a otro lugar?

— Pero tenemos que ir con McGonagall y…—Malfoy sonrió ante la inocencia de la pelirroja.

— ¿Quieres que tu expediente esté manchado? —Ella negó varias veces— Entonces sígueme, te aseguro que Slughorn no se dará cuenta, ese hombre es tan despistado que podría perder su propia nariz.

**OOO**

— ¡Mira ahí está la cabaña de Hagrid! Tal vez deberíamos ir a visitarlo —los ojos de Rose se iluminaron, había prometido a sus padres visitar a Hagrid por lo menos dos veces al mes y esta vez no había tenido nada de tiempo.

— ¿Estás de broma? Yo no voy a visitar a ningún semi-gigante —y siguió caminando ignorando la segunda insistencia de Rose.

Rose se detuvo en seco al ver que Malfoy seguía caminando directo al Bosque Prohibido, cosa que, como lo decía su nombre, está prohibido además de que cada año McGonagall se había encargado de dejarlo en claro y como Prefecta ella debía seguir las reglas y hacer que lo demás lo hicieran ¿Qué clase de Prefecto desobedece las reglas que el mismo impone? Uno como Malfoy, pero ella no es como él.

— ¿Ahora qué Weasley? —se dio la vuelta al notar que ya no lo seguía.

— De ninguna manera voy a entrar al bosque, si no lo notaste se llama Bosque Prohibido por algo, no porque a alguien se le ocurriera ponerle así —Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre un tronco. No podía seguir cometiendo tantas faltas en un día, cosa que Malfoy nunca entendía ni lograría a entender.

— Vaya, si no me lo dices en serio que jamás lo hubiera sabido —puso los ojos en blanco—, vamos Weasley, todo mundo piensa que estamos con McGonagall.

— Sí y deberíamos estar ahí, no rompiendo más reglas —giró el rostro para no seguir viéndole la cara.

— Miedosa. Después de todo los Gryffindors no son tan valientes como dicen —eso fue lo que encendió la mecha en Rose, si había algo que odiara era que la llamaran cobarde, eso jamás.

_«Manda todo al diablo Rose, al diablo con Merlín, Morgana y con ser prefecta, no puedes seguir dejando que éste idiota de Malfoy siga humillándote, demuéstrale que no eres cobarde ni santurrona»._

Se levantó del tronco y sin decir ni una palabra se adentró detrás de Malfoy al Bosque Prohibido. Ignorando a su mente sobre las consecuencias que esto tendría si McGonagall se enterara, así como los posibles peligros a los que se sometían al entrar a un área restringida por el colegio. Pero Malfoy parecía no importarle, de hecho no le importaba y se veía muy tranquilo sin siquiera pensar en los hombres lobos y centauros que habitaban el bosque, pero claro seguro que no lo había pensado, es Malfoy después de todo ¿Cuándo piensa en algo? Aquella pregunta era todo un enigma que jamás lograría descubrir.

Después de un largo momento de silencio en donde sus pisadas eran lo único que marcaba el ambiente Scorpius comenzó a silbar y tararear alguna canción y Rose luchaba por ignorarlo a toda costa pensando en qué cenaría si es que salía viva de esto, sin ninguna mancha en su expediente. Si tan sólo Lily se enterara, lo que le recordaba que tenía una gran explicación que darle a Albus.

¿Y qué le diría?

_«Ah, oye recuerdas lo de mi libreta, por supuesto que debes recordarla, estuviste dos días en la enfermería por eso, pero ese no es el punto. La cosa es que el imbécil de tu amigo tomó una fotografía mía donde salgo en aquel bikini que tu mamá me regaló, bueno pues resulta que la quiero de vuelta pero, de nuevo, el imbécil de tu amigo dijo que si no aceptaba una cita con él a Hogsmeade no me la daría, pues eso hice salí con él, pero no conté que, otra vez él gran imbécil de tu amigo, de verdad no entiendo porque es tu amigo, me tendió una trampa y ahora tengo que pasar todo el Lunes con él, pero no conté que me metería en tantos problemas y como ya te diste cuenta me mandaron con McGonagall, sin embargo nunca fui con ella porque el descerebrado que me tocó de compañero me convenció de ir con él al Bosque Prohibido, pues bien aquí estoy, y sí seguramente te estoy diciendo esto es porque salí con vida, o al menos lo estoy ahora y espero seguir estándolo. Ah, ni se te ocurra decirle a mis padres, me matarán… claro si no estoy muerta por culpa del imbécil de tu amigo. ¿Cómo fui a meterme en esto tan fácil?»_

Soltó una bocanada de airé, fue cuando notó que había estado apretando los dientes tan fuerte que le dolió la mandíbula… y también los puños, se destensó un poco y soltó varías exhalaciones de aire.

— Oye Malfoy —preguntó un poco más relajada.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

— No.

— ¿Sabes cómo regresar? —Malfoy se detuvo y por instinto Rose también— ¿Malfoy? —Pero él no le contesta y las señales de alarma comenzaron a activarse en ella— ¡Oh, Malfoy eres un gran imbécil! —y se le deja venir golpeándolo.

— ¡Hey, tranquila, se lo que hago! —pero ella no lo escuchaba estaba concentrada en golpearlo y en gritarle lo mucho que lo detestaba,

— ¡Eres un idiota!

Cuando Rose hubo terminado de golpear a Malfoy se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol en un esfuerzo de pensar en alguna solución que pudiera guiarlos hacia la salida sin ser descubiertos por algún maestro, porque siendo honestos Rose no tenía planeado ser castigada por el resto de sus días en Hogwarts ¿Pero quién podría concentrarse en aquella situación cuando lo único que quieres es matar, de la forma más dolorosa, a tu compañero y más cuando no hace más que pasearse alrededor tuyo tarareando estúpidas canciones?

Si hacía cuentas ya se había perdido una hora y media de clases, eso sin contar la clase de pociones a la cual la mandaron al Despacho de la Directora.

— ¡Quieres al menos pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquí sin ser descubiertos! —Chilló irritada ante la indiferencia con la que Malfoy veía su situación.

— Eso hago —se encogió de hombros. Si no se daban prisa en encontrar el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts oscurecería, la última cosa que Rose deseaba sabiendo perfectamente que tipo de criaturas se escondían entre los árboles. Pero a él, nuevamente, parecía no importarle.

— ¿Ah sí? Y dime entonces ¿Qué solución tienes por el momento? Porque seguro tienes una, digo, no creo que seas _tan _idiota como para entrar al Bosque Prohibido sin tener al menos un plan —respingó totalmente airada y sonrojada causada por la misma ira que sentía en el momento.

— Creo que deberías dejar de ser tan dramática —dijo sin más para después sentarse en un tronco.

— ¡Eres imposible! —Gimoteó pataleando el piso—. Nunca debí haber aceptado esa cita contigo a Hogsmeade, tampoco debí haberte escuchado y simplemente ignorarte cuando me hiciste beber esa botella de Whisky de Fuego, si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría en esta situación cumpliendo tu estúpido trato ¡Además que nunca me regresaste mi fotografía cuando yo sí cumplí mi parte! ¡Eres un tramposo! —Comenzó a sorber y con un amago se limpió las lágrimas con amargura—. Mira en lo que me metiste, ¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto a McGonagall? ¡Y más cuando se entere que falte a todas las clases de la primera hora! ¡Adiós Premio Anual! ¡Adiós escuela de Medimagia!

Mientras ella se lamentaba Malfoy quitaba desinteresadamente la cascara de una manzana que había traído consigo, cuando terminó de pelarla se la llevó a los labios dándole un mordisco y pensando lo dulce que sabía, los lamentos de Rose era algo que simplemente no le interesaban, una nimiedad por así decirlo. Sin embargo cuando escuchó los gimoteos de Rose se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, y si algo había es que el odiaba ver a alguien llorar, no podía definir el porqué, simplemente no le agradaba, lo hacía sentir incomodo, así que decidió apiadarse, al menos había pasado un buen rato en compañía de la pelirroja, aunque no saliera como lo había planeado.

— Rose…

—… quedará marcado en mi expediente y…

— ¡Rose!

—… Mi papá quería que fuera Premio Anual ¿Cómo…

— ¡Rose escucha! No estamos perdidos, allá está la cabaña de Hagrid ¡Merlín deja de lloriquear! —Entonces dejó de berrear, levantó la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas donde él le señalaba. Abrió la boca, definitivamente ahí estaba la cabaña de Hagrid a no más de unos 50 metros.

— Pero… pero… tu dijiste… —sintió su rostro enrojecer ¡Había llorado, lamentado y perdido todo gramo de cordura frente a Malfoy! No había cosa más vergonzosa que aquello— ¡Malfoy eres increíblemente!

— ¿Por qué siempre me halagas? En serio Weasley —Rose frunció el ceño y otra vez arremetió contra él a golpes.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, me las vas a pagar Malfoy! —Lo empujó en contra de un árbol con fuerza— ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en querer hacer mi vida imposible? ¿Por qué demonios querías que pasara el día contigo si te la ibas a empeñar en molestarme? ¿Por qué… —No logró terminar la frase porque Malfoy ya la estaba besando como siempre quiso hacerlo.

Al separarse Rose lo miró confundida sin saber qué hacer y sin poder creer que él, la persona que tanto detestó y odio, así como él se empeñó en hacerle cada uno de sus días imposibles le hubiera besado en ese modo que muchas veces soñó que otros chicos lo hicieran, pero la pregunta seguía siendo _por qué._

— Porque quería pasar el resto del día contigo —dijo mirándola tan intensamente a los ojos, los cuales se encontraban dilatados.

Una vez leyó en una revista Muggle de su prima Victoire que, cuando una persona ve a la persona que le gusta su pupila se dilata un 45% más, entonces pensó en los ojos de Malfoy, que ahora eran negros.

Y la palabra le fue aterradora porque no podía creerlo.

— Porque me gustas —y lo dijo de una forma que supo que no mentía. Malfoy sonrió y de pronto a Rose le dieron ganas de reír, pero no de una forma burlesca, sino por todas las cosas que habían pasado en el día y que esta fuera la forma en la que terminara.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de conquistar a las chicas? —Se cruzó de brazos, Malfoy se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa— Digo, meterme en toda clase de problemas, hacerme pensar que estábamos perdidos en el bosque ¿Es en serio? —La volvió a besar.

— ¿Eso responde tu pregunta Weasley o eres demasiado tonta como para explicártelo en otra forma? —Rose frunció el ceño—. Bien, si nos damos prisa estaremos para la hora de la comida.

Rose asintió un poco confundida, quería realmente una explicación y no le bastaba con que él le hubiera confesado que le gustaba, no necesitaban hablar los dos, pero Malfoy sabía que ella haría la pregunta, así que no le quedó de otra a Rose que seguirlo hacia el castillo. Ya hablarían luego.

**OOO**

— ¿En dónde estuvieron ustedes dos en todo el día? —Preguntó Albus, pero Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

— Por ahí —eso le recordó que le debía una explicación a su primo y no se daría por vencido tan fácil, había adoptado esa posición con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Hablaremos luego… —dijo cansinamente— necesito ir a mi habitación.

Y sin más se fue a su habitación, ya después iría a la cocina a pedirle algo a los elfos domésticos, necesitaba descansar y pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en todo el día, aún no podía creer que Malfoy la hubiera besado así como tampoco que ella le hubiera correspondido, por lo normal ella lo hubiera golpeado y hechizado por tal atrevimiento.

_«¿Pero qué te está sucediendo Rose? Definitivamente tu padre te va matar cuando sepa que te besaste con Malfoy. Aunque siendo sincera, no fue tan malo como pensaba, besar a Malfoy definitivamente no es malo.»_

Por la noche, mientras sus compañeras dormían no podía dejar de pensar en todo ese asunto, pero sobretodo no podía sacarse a Malfoy de la cabeza, eso erauna mala señal. Sin poder resistirse, sacó un pergamino y su tintero.

_«Malfoy necesitamos hablar. –RW» _fue hacia su lechuza, esta al ser despertada de noche le lanzó una mirada incriminadora, a la que decidió ignorar. Ató la carta a pie y la envió. A los 10 minutos esta entraba por la habitación.

_«¡Weasley, son las 2:43 am! ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana o es que pensar tanto en mí te quitó el sueño? –SM» _Se sonrojó y dio gracias que sus compañeras estuvieran dormidas y que fuera de noche.

_«Necesitamos hablar, ya te lo dije. Explícame lo que sucedió»_

_«Ya te lo dije, me gustas»_

_«No eso. ¿Desde cuándo?» _Esa pregunta era la estuvo carcomiendo todo el día, ¿Desde cuándo había empezado todo esto y por qué nunca se dio cuenta?

_«No lo sé. Tal vez desde ¿Primero o Tercero? No recuerdo. Sólo digamos que no fue una coincidencia que yo encontrara tu libreta, de ahí fue muy fácil idear todo el plan, el cual pienso que salió muy bien, ahora no puedes dejar de pensar en mí, así que, ¿Qué dices?»_

_«Bueno, ya te he besado ¿Eso es un avance, no? Aunque sigo pensado que eres irremediablemente imbécil y que necesitamos darle una explicación a Albus si queremos que esto funcione…»_

_«Excelente»_

Rose pudo dormir más tranquila, Malfoy no intentaba tomarle el pelo, si ya lo había besado y pasado cientos de problemas junto con él, tal vez no sería malo darle una oportunidad, al diablo con lo que dijera su padre o sus primos, siempre podría defenderse con un buen moco-murciélago que Tía Ginny le había enseñado.

— ¡La fotografía! —incorporó de golpe. Ése Malfoy no le había entregado nada, nuevamente había caído en su trampa— Estúpido Malfoy, ¡Me las vas a pagar! —_«Tal vez debería aceptarlo, él nunca planeó darme la fotografía y nunca planeará hacerlo. Sólo me quede rogar a Merlín que nadie más verá la fotografía»_

**N/A**: _Hola a todas! Si recibieron mi PM, pudieron darse cuenta que escribiría la tercera parte de este fic, lo cual realmente, no tenía intención de hacer, pero no sé, estaba pensando en la noche y me dije, Por qué no escribir la tercera parte? creo que sería interesante saber que pasó ese Lunes. Tomé mi libreta y me puse a pensar como se desarrollaría ese Lunes, tenía que ser un Lunes donde Rose tuviera todo tipo de problemas, así que empecé con la discusión de arriba, después con la clase de pociones y me quedé en blanco, luego se me vino a la mente lo divertido que sería perderlos en el Bosque Prohibido y de ahí fue fácil desenlazar todo y para que Malfoy diera a luz sus sentimientos por Rose._

_Pero supongo que no fue tan gracioso como los anteriores, pero sigue gustándome. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, en serio que cada vez que leo los reviews de este fic se me sube el ánimo, no es broma, así que de verdad no me molestaría que me dejaran algunos._

_Oh, este capítulo fue corregido con la ayuda de Emmie Gin._

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter, (Arroba)LivingInFairy._

_Hasta luego, muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
